The present invention relates generally to input systems, methods, and devices, and more particularly, to multi-event input systems, methods, and devices for use in connection with touch-sensitive electronic devices.
There currently exist various types of input devices for performing operations in a computer system. The operations, for example, may correspond to moving a cursor and making selections on a display screen. The operations may also include paging, scrolling, panning, zooming, etc. The input devices may include, for example, buttons, switches, keyboards, mice, trackballs, pointing sticks, joy sticks, touch surfaces (including touch pads and touch screens, etc.), and other types of input devices.
Various types of touch screens are described in one or more of the related applications cross-referenced above which are incorporated by reference herein. Touch screens typically include a touch panel, a controller, and a software driver. A touch panel generally includes a generally clear panel with a touch sensitive surface. The touch panel is positioned in front of a display screen so that the touch sensitive surface covers the viewable area of the display screen (usually the entire display area). The touch panel registers touch events and sends corresponding signals to the controller. The controller processes these signals and sends the data to the computer system. The software driver translates the touch events into computer events recognizable by the computer system.